Le temps d'une pause
by Sukida6
Summary: OS centré sur Heero/Duo. Heero révise pour ses examens quand Duo rentre plus tôt que prévu... Trop court pour être résumé! Venez jeter un coup d'œil!


**Titre : Le temps d'une pause **

**Couple : **2x1x2

**Genre : **scène de vie.

**Disclaimer : **Le monde de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, c'est la vie.

**Note** : Je me suis lancé un petit défi : écrire une histoire courte mais kawai ! Pourquoi est-ce un défi ? Tout simplement parce j'ai tendance à écrire des tartines et des tartines et que mon esprit cherche toujours un moyen de construire un scénario long et éprouvant à écrire.

**Note 2** : Cette scène de vie ne représente pas du tout ce que je m'étais imaginé à la base. J'ai perdu le contrôle et c'est devenu tout à fait autre chose. Je garde l'idée n°1 pour une autre scène de vie ^^; (éventuellement).

**Note 3 **: Pour ceux ou celles qui auraient reconnu mon pseudo, pas de chapitre sur « Faites vos jeux » cette semaine. J'en ai assez de me mettre la pression pour avancer, j'en perds le plaisir d'écrire, alors ça viendra quand ça viendra. Mais je finirai cette histoire, pas de doute la dessus !

Bonne lecture ! Et pensez à laisser un mot à l'auteur ! Elle ne mord pas )

**Le temps d'une pause**

Heero Yuy révisait ses prochains partiels quand la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment, rompant la sérénité de l'appartement.

- Heeroooooo !

La mine du crayon du dénommé Heero s'enfonça plus profondément dans la feuille si profondément que la pointe se rompit en deux. Le jeune homme aux traits asiatiques releva la tête et manqua de jurer. Au revoir douce tranquillité, bonjour l'agitation. Il avait prévu de terminer ce chapitre avant ce soir mais maintenant il n'était plus certain de pouvoir s'y tenir.

Le responsable d'autant d'agitation déboula dans la chambre, complètement essoufflé.

- Tu es encore en train d'étudier ?

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Tous les éléments de preuves étaient éparpillés sur le bureau : syllabi parsemés de marque-page, un stock impressionnant de marqueurs fluos et une tasse de café vide.

- Heero, tes examens sont dans quatre mois ! Faut savoir s'accorder des petites pauses de temps en temps.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. La vérité était qu'il aimait bien étudier. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion auparavant, trop occupé à s'entrainer et à gagner la guerre. Mais depuis la rentrée du mois de septembre, il rattrapait enfin le temps perdu. C'était Duo qui l'avait incité à s'inscrire à l'université du coin, l'obligeant à faire autre chose que garde du corps occasionnel de Réléna Peacecraft.

« Tu vas pas faire ça toute ta vie ! » avait été l'argument de Duo et Heero avait du reconnaitre que Duo n'avait pas tort. Il abandonnait le métier de soldat pour s'éloigner de ce monde rempli de violence, qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit, pour replonger dans un monde légèrement différent mais avec des côtés très similaires à celui de soldat. Il fallait être prêt à se battre ou à tuer en cas d'extrême nécessité. Heero, qui avait choisi de ne plus verser une seul goutte de sang, ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer dans cette direction.

L'université s'était imposée d'elle-même dans son esprit. Heero avait hâte d'enrichir ses connaissances et n'avait pas hésité à s'inscrire en section scientifique. Il ne savait pas encore très bien où tout cela allait le mener, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Les cours lui plaisaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Il lança un regard désolé à ses calculs compliqués. Il devrait s'occuper d'eux plus tard.

- Comment ça se fait que tu rentres si tôt ? demanda Heero en croisant le regard de son petit ami.

- Bonjour l'accueil ! répliqua ce dernier, figure-toi que Sally m'a renvoyé plus tôt à cause de ma dernière mission.

Il pointa avec sa béquille son pied gauche qui était savamment emballé sous une couche de bandages.

- Inapte au travail, tu y crois, toi ? Si seulement elle savait ce dont j'ai été _apte_ à faire la nuit dernière avec toi…

- Duo ! le réprimanda Heero appréciant peu que son amant relate de vive voix leurs ébats sexuels.

- Ben, quoi ? Faut dire ce qui est. J'en ai assez qu'on me traite comme l'éclopé de service juste parce que je me suis foulé le pied.

Heero soupira discrètement. Contrairement à lui, Duo n'avait pas pu se passer de son amie l'adrénaline et aidait occasionnellement les preventers sur des missions à priori sans dangers. Heero n'était pas idiot, il savait que le risque zéro n'existait pas, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à faire renoncer Duo. Il n'allait pas être celui qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il aimait. De plus, Duo était doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Heero espérait secrètement que son amant se lasse rapidement de ses lubies pour revenir à ses premiers amours, la mécanique.

- Tu devrais être content de n'avoir que le pied de foulé… rappela Heero.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le mélodramatique mais Duo aurait pu être plus sévèrement blessé. S'en sortir avec une petite foulure était tout à fait acceptable au vu des circonstances.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte d'être débarrassé des ces machins, pesta Duo en soulevant ses béquilles, en plus, je SAIS marcher ! J'ai essayé tantôt, tu veux voir ?

Ce dernier n'attendit pas l'approbation de son petit ami. Il laissa tomber les béquilles dans un bruit sourd et, sans un regard vers elles, se mit à marcher jusqu'au lit. Heero, qui avait de très bons réflexes, rattrapa Duo de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Heero le souleva jusqu'au lit et le déposa délicatement.

- Ça va Heero, j'suis pas fait en sucre non plus !

L'Américain était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait déjà du subir en début de journée l'humiliation de Sally qui le renvoyait prématurément à la maison, comme une petite chose fragile. Et maintenant, il venait de se vautrer de la manière la plus spectaculaire qui soit devant Heero.

- Duo…

- Quoi ? fit ce dernier un peu trop agressivement.

Heero remit une mèche de cheveux couleur miel, qui s'était échappée de sa tresse, derrière l'oreille de Duo. Ce simple geste sembla détendre quelque peu l'Américain.

- J'suis désolé, Heero, marmonna Duo, je devrais pas passer mes nerfs sur toi.

Heero haussa les épaules. C'était sa manière à lui de lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- C'est juste que… je déteste me sentir diminué comme ça.

- Ce n'est que pour une semaine Duo.

Le natté se laissa retomber sur le matelas et passa un bras sur son front pour qu'Heero ne voie pas à quel point cette situation le touchait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il se trimballait avec ses béquilles, sautillant comme un flamant rose maladroit, et il en avait déjà ras-le bol, alors une semaine… Duo se demanda comment il allait faire pour tenir.

- Je t'embête dans tes révisions, hein ? reprit ce dernier changeant radicalement de sujet.

Il n'aimait pas que les autres s'apitoient sur son sort même s'il savait qu'Heero ne verrait jamais la situation sous cet angle-là.

- Je fais une pause.

- Ouais, sûrement la première de la journée… Tu travailles trop 'Ro…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Et ça va durer encore quatre mois comme ça ?

Duo soupira.

- C'est dur la vie d'étudiant, constata-t-il à en plaisantant à moitié.

Duo roula vers Heero et le tira part le bras. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et atterrit sur le torse de Duo qui en profita pour refermer ses bras autour de lui.

- Et donc… Tu es en pause ? reprit l'Américain une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Heero acquiesça prudemment. Il se demandait quelle idée Duo avait en tête.

- Les pauses, c'est fait pour se détendre, pas vrai ?

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la définition qui est dans le dictionnaire mais j'imagine que c'est le but, oui.

Duo laissa échapper un rire.

- Tu t'autorises combien de temps de break ? Cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ?

Duo se pencha légèrement pour embrasser Heero. Lorsque Duo interrompit le contact, c'était pour laisser un Heero essoufflé et affamé. Duo savait très bien comme l'allumer. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête.

- Disons vingt minutes, plutôt… répondit ce dernier posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Duo.

- Hmmm, ça me va… fit Duo d'une voix rauque.

Il laissa Heero l'embrasser dans le cou. Ce dernier décida de changer d'itinéraire et remonta jusqu'au lobe d'oreille du châtain, qu'il commença à lécher avec une application particulière. Duo se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement.

- Heureusement que je suis là pour te rappeler de prendre des p'tites pauses… se félicita Duo en passant une main sous le t-shirt de son amant.

Heero esquissa un sourire.

- Idiot, répliqua affectueusement le Japonais avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Duo.

Fin.

_Terminé le 5 avril 2013_


End file.
